


Thunder and Reign

by Speedforce1229



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedforce1229/pseuds/Speedforce1229
Summary: An attempt by Kara to open a breach and recruit her Earth 1 friends in the battle against the Worldkillers, goes wrong, instead opening a dimensional tear that brings a couple gods, a valkyrie and a Hulk to Earth 38. The crossover no one asked for. Just fun, not to be taken seriously. Thor Raganarok, Supergirl crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own DC, CW or Marvel characters

Chapter 1

“We can’t take the risk. You can’t take the risk. You have taken enough of a chance already, Mon El.”

The man stared at the woman he loved, the one who was not his wife, in disbelief. Reign was somewhere, planning who knew what, the same Reign that nearly killed Kara, in addition to a new World Killer and Kara was telling him she did not want his help.

“Kara, we decided to take this risk. We are even talking about waking up more…”

“No.” the blonde told him. “Alex told me about these plans you have hidden in your DNA. I’m not sure what the wisdom of that was, but you have all risked enough. I’ve talked to Barry enough to know about the dangers of messing with the past. Just being here, me seeing you, using your ship to get to Fort Rozz, those are all things that have no doubt changed your future. We can’t take anymore chances.”

Kara began to walk away until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Kara, you cannot defeat them alone. I know this hasn’t been comfortable for any of us…”

“Stop.” Kara told him, turning to face him and removing his hand. “Mon El, you had 7 years to move on and you did. I understand it. I came to a realization while I was talking to Alex the other night. I’m getting over it. I need to move on as well. You being around all the time, Imra, having to see her, I am moving along and it would be a lot easier if you two, I mean three, went back to the ship, hid it somewhere and went back into cryo sleep. You have a mission to complete in the future. I am not going to risk that and honestly, I am having a hard time getting my head straight. You moved on. Its time for me to move on as well.”

“You need help! You can’t take on those two alone and what if there is another one? You cannot do this alone. Your sister and J’onn aren’t enough.” he told her, using one more argument. The man was determined to stay in this fight. The secret Imra told him had the man fuming but he couldn’t let Kara know. Another secret he was forced to keep, for now.

“I know I need help. That’s why I am about to open a breach and travel to Earth 1. Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, maybe Oliver. I might even be able to track down the Legends. I helped them fight off a Dominator invasion and a Nazi Invasion that included an evil me. They owe me one. Cisco can open a portal that Reign flies into and exits in one of our cells. His blasts could probably counter Purity’s vibrations. I know Barry and I can take her, distract them both, long enough to lead them into one of his breaches. Once we are out, Barry or J’onn can phase the both of us out of the cell, leaving those two trapped. I think Winn has the cells reenforced now. A combination of red light and a massive amount of Kryptonite J’onn got from the Fortress, plus the metal Cadmus kept us caged in that time. I just need the right team and the team I need is on Earth 1.”

“Our technology saved your life!” Mon El practically yelled as she walked off. Kara stopped at the door and looked back at him.

“I saw you and Imra in the training room before I left to fight Reign. Yeah, she may have beaten me regardless, probably would have, but my head wasn’t in the right place. How do you know your presence here isn’t effecting my future? I’m sorry, Mon El. I appreciate everything your Legion has done for us, but for both our sakes, the present and the future, this is the best option and you know it. I’ve made my decision. We all have.”

Mon El was left alone as Kara walked out and he desperately wanted to hit something. Her reasonable explanation was killing him, as was her attitude. It was the attitude she should have, which of course came right after the realization that he still loved her, the admission to his lying wife and the fact that he was still married to her.

When the hell had his life not been complicated? Ever sense he got into that damn Kryptonian pod on Daxam his life had been turned upside down. He didn’t regret it, he hated who he used to be, but caring, trying to do the right thing, it was hard, almost as hard as seeing Kara again, with his wife in tow.

Deciding he could perhaps talk her into letting him accompany her to Earth 1, he moved quickly into the main room where the breach would be opened by her. To his dismay, Alex was already prepared to accompany her.

“Be careful, you two.” J’onn warned. “If you can’t find them quickly, get back here. I don’t like the two of you traveling universes. Every time you do it, something could go wrong. I need you both here more than we need help.”

The two women assured him they would be safe and back soon. With a hug for both of them, J’onn stood back while Kara pointed the device in front of her.

The button pressed, a breach of some sort did appear. Only instead of a circle that Mon El had taken Kara through before, this seemed like a rip. A tremendous amount of energy was dancing along the rip and Kara grabbed Alex and moved her back quickly.

“Stay away from it!” Winn shouted, Brainy slipping in the seat next to him. “The breach is wrong, something is going wrong. That isn’t a breach!”

Brainy looked over the data quickly, processing millions of scenarios in a second and only one made sense.

“It is a dimensional tear! Get away from it!” the Coluan shouted. 

Kara kept a squirming Alex who was trying to pull her back, behind her and stood in front of the tear, prepared to absorb any energy that could be unleashed on the DEO.

What she did not expect was a hammer, hitting her in the gut followed by four bodies being tossed from the rift.

Opening her eyes, she realized a few things. First there was the offending hammer next to her head, on the floor. Second, every gun in the room was trained on the man on top of her.

Third, there was a man on top of her.

“Hello. I don’t believe we have met. I’m Thor.” he introduced himself with a grin.

“Hi Thor. Think you could get off of me?” she asked. 

The man’s eyes widened and he hopped up quickly, taking in the room. He found his comrades, the ones who had accompanied him on a short excursion to see the Dwarven Blacksmiths, lying on the ground. Loki was here, to his relief and annoyance. He often felt both in regards to his brother. Valkyrie appeared fine and Banner had not turned green as of yet, though the many guns pointed at him may change that if he did not take control of the situation.

“Hi? You are Shield, correct? Relax, its just me. I know its been a while but the name is Thor? The haircut probably makes me a bit unrecognizable. Just got a new hammer as well. Could everyone put down their weapons? I’m the guy who saved New York, remember? I mean there were others but mostly me and…him.” he finished, jerking a thumb at Banner.

“And Stark, Steve, Natasha, Clint…”

“Quiet Banner. I am trying to pacify them so they don’t feel threatened.”

Looking down at Kara who was still lying on the floor, he offered a hand which she gratefully took and he immediately noticed how strong her grip was. This was no ordinary mortal woman.

“Thank you, brother. Everything will be just fine, aye? Earth won’t be angry at me. You dropped me in the middle of Shield headquarters?!” Loki hissed.

“Lower your weapons but stay ready.” J’onn ordered, taking in the foursome that seemed way too relaxed for the situation they found themselves in.

“Could someone tell us where we are?” Valkyrie asked, strolling up to J’onn.

“You are in National City.” he told her, taking in her strange silver garbs and noting the others were strangely garbed as well, except for the small man who looked a bit disheveled.

Valkyrie turned to Banner who shrugged his shoulders, never having heard of a National City.

“This is Earth, correct?” Loki asked, beginning to realize that something was very wrong and these men and women were probably not Shield agents.

“Yes. I am J’onn Jonzz, Director of the DEO. Who are you all?”

“Thor of Asgard.” the tall blonde man told him, offering his hand, which J’onn reluctantly took.

“The last Valkyrie. of Asgard” she offered. “Is there a bar around here or something to drink? We were just sucked through something and this has been happening a lot lately. I could really use a drink.”

“Val, maybe not now, this second?” Thor whispered.

“Hi, I’m Bruce Banner of… I grew up all over the place. I know this isn’t Earth. At least ours. Where are we, exactly?”

Loki did not introduce himself, prepared to become invisible if need be. The man may have been forgiven by his brother and Asgard, or those left, but he doubted New York had forgotten him.

“I am Brainiac 5 and I believe I have an explanation…”

“You are on Earth 38.” Kara cut in, skipping the long winded explanations and keeping her eye on the blonde man who was probably very dangerous. At least that was the reason she was telling herself.

Thor took in the beautiful blonde who was obviously a Shield Maiden, judging by her strength and costume, though he did not recognize the symbol of her realm.

“Earth 38? How many Earths are there?” Loki asked curiously, certain this was not Shield now.

“53, the last I heard. I was trying to make a breach to Earth 1 to contact friends and something happened…” Kara started before being cut off by Brainy.

“On your end. Instead of a breach into another Earth, something happened in your dimension at the exact same time Kara opened the breach here, causing a dimensional rift, through which you four were sucked into. What were you doing?” the Coluan asked suspiciously.

“I knew this was your fault!” Loki scolded his brother. “We should have been on Earth by now. First we had to stop at that sickening surgeon’s place and get you a new eye…”

“The patch was screwing up my depth perception!”

“Then you needed a new hammer! I thought your vision of father told you that you didn’t need a hammer?”

“I don’t need a hammer! I just like one. Do not blame me for this. I never asked you to come. I asked those two to come. You wanted to see what weapons you could steal while I was risking my life forging a new hammer out of the core of a dying star. It was not easy!”

“Look around you! Do you see what is left of our people?” Loki shouted. “You said you were going to take us to Earth and start a new colony. Now we are here and they aren’t! Lets just steal a ship, find a damn Devil’s Anus and get the hell out of here! There has to be one around here!”

Thor shook his head, oblivious to those in the room who were wondering what a devil's anus was, staring at the three, including the small man and woman who were now standing closely together and seemed very tense, especially the man in the coat. The woman looked as if she planned to use the two swords on her to stab everyone in the room.

“Heimdall can lead our people to Earth. I gave him instructions in the event we did not make it back to lead our people, start a new Asgard. He kept our citizens safe while you were screwing around with your new friend, the Grand Master, instead of helping me out!”

“If you didn’t want to be king, I would have done it! You are loving this, aren’t you?”

“Boys!” Valkyrie cut in. “Can we calm down? We are surrounded by people who just sucked us through a dimensional portal and this is no time to argue about it being Thor’s fault. We all know it is Thor’s fault. There is no point in reminding him constantly that this is his fault.”

“I hate to cut into this fascinating story.” Brainac 5 interrupted. “But did you say you were forging that hammer out of a metal of some sort with the core of a dying star?”

Thor looked down at the strange grey man.

“Yes. The Dwarves were too frightened, so I did it myself.” the man reached his hand out and the hammer flew towards him, causing a few guns to be raised, Alex’s among them. “It still needs to be broke in, the grip isn’t exactly the way I like it yet but the weight and balance are perfect. I’m quite proud of it. Would you like to try and hold it?”

“No.” the Coluan told him quickly. “Whatever you were doing with this core…how you even extracted it…it must have happened at the exact moment Kara attempted to open the breach, allowing two dimensions to collide. This is fascinating.”

“I am glad you are entertained. May I talk to you, Brother?” Loki asked.

Thor shook his head, wondering why he would bother but knowing he wasn’t going to get out of it.

Thor looked at the men and women aiming guns at his friends. “Would any of you mind if we took a moment, perhaps someplace private like outside, so we can talk?”

Before anyone could answer, the four were gone appearing outside the large building on the side walk a second later.

The ones remaining in the DEO stared at each other, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

“Great, we opened an inter dimensional portal and have four very strange humans…of a sort, in our dimension and on the loose.” J’onn complained. “Get teams out there and find them. We have no idea what they are capable of…”

“Found them.” Kara spoke up quickly. “I mean I can hear them. They really are outside the building and arguing about…everything. I’ll go check on Thor…I mean all of them, and bring them right back in. Maybe if we can all calm down we can get to know him…I mean them.”

“I’m coming with you.” Mon El told her.

“No, you aren’t. I can handle this. We just had a talk about not getting involved anymore in our timeline. They seem nice enough.”

On the sidewalk outside, the four stood in a circle while National City residents walked around them and stared at three of the individuals who dressed strangely and were all wearing capes, including the one with the big hammer and the female with two swords.

“We need to force them to send us back.” Loki argued. “They opened this dimensional rift and they can reopen it.”

“There isn’t a guarantee we would be sent back to the same dimension even if we could copy the actions that led to it. Unless someone else screws with the core of a dying star in our dimension and they open a breach at the same time, which they wouldn’t know when it happened.” Banner cut in. “Besides, if they have some sort of multiverse in this dimension there are dopplegangers. But since we are from a different dimension, there may not be dopplegangers of us here. I kind of like this. Maybe there isn’t a Hulk here. Maybe the world doesn’t hate me, or you, Loki. This could be a fresh start.”

“I don’t need a fresh start! If my brother is so eager to leave the people of Asgard, then they need a leader.” Loki argued.

“They have one.” Thor told him. “You wouldn’t be welcome on Earth, Loki. I could keep you safe but while our people may have forgiven you, I doubt Earth would. Asgard would be at war as soon as it was discovered you were there. Plus…its safer for you here. This could be a stroke of good fortune.”

“Good fortune? Good fortune? What do you mean it could be safer for me here?”

“I mean, that while you were in prison in Asgard, you were safe. While you were posing as Father, you were hidden. But I am no fool. Someone gave you the stone in that staff and the army you commanded. That someone, wanted the Tesseract, right? That someone will most likely not forgive you for failing and losing the Infinity stone. I have given thought to this. You will be hunted there, not just by humans but something much more powerful. Face it brother, there is no need for us to risk returning and allowing you to be hunted. No one knows us here. Banner is right, there may not be a Hulk here. There may not be Avengers, or Shield, or Hydra. New York and Earth for that matter, may not hate you here, Loki, so long as you refrain from attempting world domination…again. Valkyrie, do you have anywhere to go? We stick together and this could be fun. A new universe to explore and not try and take over. Looking at you, brother. New adventures. New discoveries. There is a grey man with unfortunate hair in that building. Who knows what his story is, but wouldn’t any of you like to know?”

The three stared at him for a moment then dropped their heads.

“He has the hots for Steve Rogers granddaughter in the building.” Loki whispered. He should have known this would be about a woman. Valkyrie and Bruce silently agreed, thinking they should have already suspected this.

“She is strong and if they were trying to open a portal to another world she may need help. Doesn’t that sound fun?” the tall man asked.

The three looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

“I just want a drink.” Valkyrie told them. “But I agree. Yes, fighting Hela sucked but we survived. What could be worse here? It would give us something to do. Going to Earth and starting a new colony really didn’t appeal to me.”

“Thank you!” Thor shouted. “She gets it! Face it, Brother, despite your best efforts you have been doing the right thing. I know you got a thrill out of fighting for our people. We love battle, it is all we have ever known. Banner, you don’t want to be the Hulk. Did you see the technology they had in there?  A nerd like you has to be excited! Imagine a world where no one knows you for anything other than your genius and not turning into an idiotic green rage monster! Aren’t you the least bit excited? What do you have to go back to? Lets face it, Jane and I had a mutual parting of ways, Valkyrie is good wherever there is alcohol, Loki has a planet and universe where he isn’t hunted and hasn’t tried to take over and I wouldn’t be stuck on a throne. Instead we could be doing what we are meant to do.”

“Meant to do? Fight battles that aren’t ours to fight?” Loki asked, wanting to throttle Thor as he often did.

“Exactly! But they could be…she is coming. Wow, she can fly. Thats nice. Glad to meet someone else who can fly.” Thor observed as Kara landed next to him.

“Hi.” Kara greeted them. “Its me again. So…I realize that wasn’t exactly the welcome you deserved with the guns and the new place and me accidentally sucking you through a dimensional rift. I promise if you all come back inside we can find a room where my closest friends can tell you what is going on and maybe we can find a way to get you back home.”

Kara watched them closely, mostly watched Thor closely. The armored sleeveless top and leather pants and boots didn’t exactly help him fit in but he was less conspicuous than the female and male in capes and armor.

“Yeah…we don’t really want to go back. A lot of stuff, nothing much going on…this could be nice.” Thor told her. “I can see you are not human, nor are we…”

“I am.” Banner cut in. “Most of the time.”

“Oh yeah.” Thor corrected himself. “I forgot. I’m from a realm…it isn’t there any longer, I…”

“Can we please follow Miss Rogers back into the building so someone can give us the story and we can decide what to do from there? I am tired of the confusion and I know father is laughing at us somewhere. Mother is probably getting a kick out of this as well.”

Kara blinked and she was in a conference room siting at a table with the four.

“Thats a pretty neat trick. Are you doing that?” she asked Loki.

“I am full of neat tricks. Could you call whoever, so we can get this started?”

“Loki,” Thor scolded. “we are guests. Show some politeness, please?”

“If she looked like a bilge snipe you wouldn’t care.” Loki whispered. 

Valkyrie placed a hand over her mouth to hold in her laugh. She wasn’t entirely successful. 

Within minutes, J’onn, Alex, Winn and the three Legion members had entered the conference room. 

Introductions were brief, once again, only names given.

“So could you tell us, where exactly you are from?” J’onn asked.

 

“No, we cannot. We didn’t suck you into an inter-dimensional rift.” Loki pointed out. “I think you should explain exactly what the hell is going on, where the hell is this National City you speak of and if there is anyone on this Earth named Tony Stark or Steve Rogers? I can’t stand either. I’m not fond of that sorcerer, what was his name, Brother?”

“It was Strange, I think.”

“Yes, he was incredibly strange and I would love to get my hands on him, if you would tell me his name. If there is another one in this universe, that will suffice.”

“Stark or Rogers aren’t here. If they were, they would already be in this battle. This is the kind of thing neither can resist.” Banner reminded the men.

“What kind of thing? We have’t told you anything.” Alex caught, causing everyone to look suspiciously at Banner who glanced at Thor.

“Don’t look at me. You are the one who said it.”

Bruce took a deep breath.

“Look, it is pretty obvious, wherever we are, if you were trying to open a breach to another Earth something bad must be going down and you needed help. While a breach between theoretical Earths is not as dangerous as say, opening a dimensional rift, it is still not something you would do on a whim. Its not like you travel between alternate earths to attend birthday parties or weddings with your friends, right? If you were trying this, something must be going on. Something big. Considering what we just survived, we can help, I mean those three can. I can figure out the…sciency stuff.”

Kara and Alex looked at each other, silently agreeing not to mention their attendance at a wedding on Earth 1 that turned into a Nazi war.

Loki cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should find out what exactly they are facing before we commit ourselves to something that isn’t our business and could get us killed.”

“Can’t be worse than fighting your sister.” Valkyrie reminded him.

“I’m adopted!”

Thor slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump in their seats, J’onn tensing for a fight.

“Can we please keep some order to this, so we can find our enemy, destroy it and go to a bar, one that hopefully sells food? I am starving. Forging a hammer from the core of a dying star tends to make me hungry. I will tell you who we are. You will tell us who you are and why you need help. Unless you were traveling between alternate Earths to go to a party?”

“No!” Alex denied quickly. “Everything is … uh…Kara, you tell him.”

Kara proceeded to tell the story of Krypton, the aliens on this Earth, the Legion and their time traveling mishap and the heroes of this Earth as well as the World Killers.

Thor thanked her for the information and began his tale. After he was done, the entire room was silent. 

Kara finally asked a question.

“So you had to destroy your world to kill your sister?”

Thor nodded his head solemnly. “She had already killed over three quarters of our people. I hit her with the mother of all lightning bolts, while Banner fought a giant wolf and Valkyrie and Loki battled an army of undead. When we realized that we could not win and our people were prepared to be evacute, Loki cast the crown of Sutur into the eternal flame and unleashed him on Asgard. Our people flew away and our sister was left on Asgard to burn with the rest. It was quite a genius plan.”

“It sucked.” Valkyrie disagreed, then shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, I admit I didn’t have a better plan. Worst case scenario and all.”

“And I was down to one eye. I did not want to lose another. The surgery to replace this one was painful and the surgeon was old, had shaky hands…terrifying.”

“It sounds like you have all been through a horrible experience and need rest.” Mon El pointed out. “We can handle this and…”

"Oh, no, you really shouldn’t.”Banner disagreed. “Any interference in this timeline can seriously screw up the time you are trying to get back to. Wait a minute, didn’t you say you were called the Legion? Where are the rest of your members?”

“In cryo sleep.” Imra answered. “It is only the three of us.”

“So you are a trio.” Loki clarified, rolling his eyes. “If you call yourselves a Legion, we four must seem like an armada to you. I am somewhat interested in this little problem. We can’t very well make lives on a new world if someone is attempting to kill the new world. So how do we draw them out? We can strike them down and be done with it.”

Kara winced at that idea. “There may be a problem with that. Brute force…I am one of the strongest people on this planet and one of these women put me in a coma. They are genetically engineered…”

“Would you be so kind as to gently touch the end of this sword?” Valkyrie asked politely, placing one of her blades on the table. Kara smiled and touched the tip then pulled back, sucking her fingertip. The gang from Earth 38 were surprised to see a bit of blood.

“Swords are made of the same metal as Thor’s new weapon. Enchanted as well. Loki, what did you steal from the Dwarves?”

“I would never…” the man sighed and pulled a long blade and a staff that expanded from behind his back. “I also kept the gold. If they weren’t going to forge the damn hammer themselves there was no point in paying them.”

“Excellent. Get them close, draw them in and run them through. Piece of cake compared to Hela. Can we please get a drink and some food before we kill them?” Valkyrie asked.

“Brute strength won’t be a problem.” Thor promised. “I am fairly strong and this guy…” he motioned towards Banner who had his head in his hands, “just took out Hela’s four story tall wolf and tried to attack a colossal flame demon. Almost ruined the whole plan.”

“That guy?” Winn asked, feeling he was missing something.

“I am a scientist. Thats all I am planning on doing here.” Bruce said, looking straight at Thor.

“Really?” Thor asked. “Thats it? You don’t want to let loose a bit. Let the big guy come out and …”

“No!”

“Please don’t antagonize him.” Loki whispered to his brother.

“There is also the problem of taking them alive. We have to take them alive. They are people, they just have these other sides to them.” Kara explained. “But they can fight those urges, they just need a chance. I don’t want them ran through or cut or anything else.”

“So we beat them into submission. Understood.” Thor agreed. “Now, how about we go to that bar, Kara? We could use some refreshments. Loki, money, brother?”

Loki reached for the pocket inside his cape and tossed a stack of hundreds to his brother he had formedfrom the gold.

“Wow…okay. Yeah, I know a great place that makes ribs. Do you like ribs?” Kara asked, looking directly at the tall blonde.

“I love ribs. I would be glad to accompany you, my lady. Loki, clothes?”

Loki rolled his eyes but with a wave of his hand, all four were dressed normally, Thor and Valkyrie sporting blue jeans, boots and white shirts and brown leather jackets, Banner in a casual suit and Loki in a very nice completely black suit.

“Lets go.” the God of Mischief ordered. Kara moved away quickly and came back, dressed in civvies and glasses. Taking Thor’s hand, she practically dragged him out.

“I guess this meeting is adjourned. Who wants to get drunk?” Valkyrie asked.

Alex stood up immediately. “Me, definitely me.”


	2. Barfights and romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe some of you asked for more of this, lol. My kind of people :)

“So, the invasion sounds as if it was horrible.” Thor told Kara. “I am sorry you lost so much.”

“Yeah, it was hard. We all lost something. Lives, love, homes, I should have been…I guess I went to a dark place for a while and I’m starting to come out of it. I think …I don’t know. I was moving on and then…he showed back up after 7 months for me, and 7 years for him, married of all things. All the months I worried, thought I killed him, only for him to come back safe and of course…it doesn’t matter. I would make the same decision I did so I guess it is always on me, not him.”

Thor could understand that. Making decisions for the greater good was never easy because those decisions had a tendency to oppose a personal interest. Thats why they were hard.

The two were sitting alone in the bar while Valkyrie, Alex, Loki and Winn sat at a table across the bar.  Strangely at a table in the middle of the bar, Mon El sat with his wife but stared at the two of them and tried to appear as if was not staring at the two of them.

“When I was young, honestly until a few years ago, I longed for battle. Leading my warriors, fighting the strongest threats to the Realms, it was what I lived for. But I have grown over the past few years. I no longer thirst for battle. It causes nothing but destruction. I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it when it is unavoidable. It feels at times, that those like us are made to fight the wars that others can’t, as if it were our burden. Finding kindred souls can be difficult. Jane did not care for the duties I was given, that I gave myself. She was my first true love, despite my long life. It hurt, but I am learning to move on as well.” Thor told her then ate another rib. They really were wonderful in this bar.

“Do you plan to drink this club soda all night? Have an ale with me.” he suggested.

Kara shook that idea off quickly. 

“I really can’t. I drank once and got pretty drunk. I only had one drink and I guess I drank it too fast…”

“Wait, wait. You drank it too fast? Some sort of whiskey or rum?”

“It was in a small glass.” Kara remembered. “But I am not sure what it was, exactly. It didn’t look like what you are drinking.”

Thor smiled, suspecting as much.

“You started too strong and too quickly. Ale, beer as humans call it, is meant to be slowly enjoyed. It won’t affect you like the beverage you drank. Have a taste of mine.”

Kara wasn’t sure about that, but the tall glass did look better than the small drink she had shot before. Taking a small drink, she admitted it tasted and felt different.

“Is this some sort of alien ale? It tastes more robust.” he asked.

“Yeah, most of the beverages here are…this is really good.” she told him, taking another, longer drink.

“Keep it. I will get another from the waitress when she makes a round. So, he came back, didn’t tell you why he was really here, tried to escape the DEO and when he couldn’t, talked your small friend into assisting him by saying that you would be in danger if he didn’t, correct?”

“That’s pretty much it.” Kara agreed.

“Then you rescued the woman who was in danger, she stayed asleep at the DEO and he never told you he was married to her until she woke and he kissed her in front of you and introduced her as his wife.”

“Yep.” Kara told him, taking another drink. “That’s what happened.”

“He sounds like an asshole.”

Kara spit the drink she had been taking on the table, laughing, forgetting that Mon El had enhanced hearing and was listening to everything.

The girl wiped her mouth of the foam, glad to see Thor was smiling as well, not bothered by her unlady like response.

“It wasn’t that bad. The situation wasn’t ideal and I guess its just kind of the way he is. So what happened to this Jane woman?”

Thor shrugged his shoulders. “The usual. I heard about a prophecy that would end in Asgard being destroyed. I also needed to find the rest of the Infinity Stones. They were these rocks, very powerful and…long story short I had to leave to save the universe and she became angry, told me if I left, to stay gone. I didn’t want to leave but I had to do my best to save the Universe. These things happen, I suppose.”

“It doesn’t sound like she was that understanding. Didn’t she realize how important what you were doing was?”

Thor shook his head. “I have a feeling she was more upset that we had two different lives. She wanted me to fit into hers and I wanted to, I really did. But I am not the type to sit around a house, cutting the yard and …whatever else people do who own houses. I’m really not sure. That may have been part of the problem. If you need someone to fight a war, I’m your guy. If you need someone to fix a leaky pipe, not really in my skill set.”

Kara nodded her head, understanding exactly how difficult it was to find someone who understood the responsibilities she had. Thor grabbed another ale and Kara continued on hers, while they continued to consume ribs. The two of them had eaten the equivalent of two pigs so far.

Once they were three ales in, the two knew quite a bit about each other’s adventures.

“So…” Kara stopped to giggle. “So this Stark guy thought he was protecting the world …and this Ultron…Oh my God. The whole city lifted in the air? The people were evacuated by a flying aircraft carrier?”

The man nodded his head. That adventure still annoyed him. 

“Yes, and later I stopped by Earth, hoping to find a lead on a stone and make sure Vision still had his, learned that Rogers and Stark got into a huge fight at some airport, had their own teams and everything. Apparently there was a giant man, some kid in spandex who stuck to walls, a guy with a metal arm, assassins, Stark’s sidekick, some guy in a black suit who thought he was a cat, a man with metal wings, the entire thing was ridiculous. I wasn’t there, I just saw the videos. They went viral. Idiots. So you can see why I am not exactly missing my old dimension. My so called team couldn’t get along for more than two years.”

“I’m lucky, with J’onn, Winn, my and sister, I have always had a good team, good people supporting me, being there for me. Your brother and you…I guess you two have a complicated relationship. He isn’t going to try and take over this Earth, is he?”

Thor shook his head. “I doubt it, but if he does, don’t worry. He isn’t very good at it. As far as complicated he has tried to kill me a few times but I like to think his heart wasn’t into it. Thats what I am telling myself. Regardless of his past, regardless of our different parentage, he is my brother and always will be. It often comes down to me to protect him from himself. Oh, and he is very afraid of Banner.”

“Right.” Kara remembered, really enjoying this ale the more she drank. “Big, green, rage monster. He seems like such a nice, quiet guy. I couldn’t imagine him angry.”

Thor laughed, remembering Banner saying he was always angry but good at hiding it.

“The Hulk as Earth called him, isn’t a bad guy. Banner was stuck as him for two years and the idiot actually got smarter. He can speak in almost complete sentences and doesn’t try to destroy everything, friends and enemies. I suspect the more they co exist the more like the other they are becoming. Sort of like your World Killers. They are almost two people in the same body.”

The two continued speaking for a few minutes until Mon El walked to their table and slammed his hands on the top.

“Look, I don’t know you, but Kara doesn’t handle alcohol well. I think it is probably time for you to go back to the DEO. You won’t be getting her drunk and taking advantage of her. I would suggest you stay away from her permanently. She belongs with me. We are going through some issues right now, but I will not sit around and watch you seduce her.”

Kara in her slightly buzzed condition was too surprised to form a response. She looked over at the table he had been at and saw Imra, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

Thor smiled and stood up.

“Mon El may be an asshole, but from what Kara has told me, he would never do something like this.”

Thor grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

“What did you do with him, Loki?”

Mon El grinned and in a flash of light, Loki was in his brother’s grip. Thor set him on his feet.

“I was bored and couldn’t resist. He is fine, just sent him down a few blocks. If he is as fast as Alex Danvers says, he should be back any moment.”

True to word, Mon El did enter the bar, furious, looking for whoever had sent him out of the bar without touching him.

“If you are bored, go find us hotel rooms. I don’t suppose Identification would be difficult for you. Just get word to Valkyrie of the address and then let me know.”

“And how should I contact you? Perhaps a phone? No, we don’t have those, remember?”

“You will figure it out. Good night, Brother. Stay out of trouble, at least for this evening. You can do that, right?”

Loki disagreed, but kept it to himself, deciding instead that he should stay in the event Valkyrie started a bar fight. She was very intoxicated and bored as well. A fight was not far off.

“Very well, Brother. You try and stay out of trouble as well. Good evening, Kara. I look forward to seeing you battle, soon.”

The two were left alone finally, Mon El back at his table, seething as Imra told him what the man named Loki had done.

“Hey, I feel really bad about bringing you here, from your old dimension. You don’t have to get a hotel room. My couch is a foldout. It isn’t big enough for you but I could sleep on it and you could have the bed.”

“That is very kind of you.” Thor told her. “To be honest, I could use a break from those two and Banner will be at your headquarters all night doing whatever it is he does. Maybe we can talk more about these World Killers and strategize. In the morning I would love it if you could show me the city.”

“Thats sounds great.” Kara admitted. “We could talk more about moving on.”

Thor grinned and asked for the bill, a brief thought of the two practicing moving on tonight.

Across the bar, Alex and Winn watched her leave with the stranger from another dimension.

“Oh great.” Alex muttered. “No, its no big deal. She is probably taking him back to the DEO. She doesn’t seem drunk.”

“I’ve never seen her drink beer.” Winn commented. “She seems to handle it better than rum. Its nothing to worry about, Alex. She will probably take him to the DEO and…”

Winn’s agreement was cut short by a burst of laughter from Valkyrie. The two looked at her, wondering what was funny.

“I’ll bet you a Daxamite battleship that you will find him in her apartment in the morning.”

“Kara wouldn’t do that.” Alex told her quickly.

“Of course not. Why would she drink beer and take a man home with her who is 6’5, covered in muscles, and shares so much in common? But if you are so certain, we can bet the ship. This invasion you talk about, there must be ships around. I don’t need it operational, I need it to build my own small ship and an arsenal of weapons that will be needed to take these World Killers out, in the event they do not participate in Kara’s plan of taking them alive.”

Alex took a drink and laughed. She knew her sister well. There is no way she would have a one night stand. Of course, Alex did, but Kara, sure she had been lonely, and it had been over 8 months now, she was getting over it…but she wouldn’t do that.

“I’ll give you access to a cruiser, if we find him in her apartment in the morning. What do I get when she isn’t there?”

“One of my blades.” Valkyrie told her. 

“Deal.”

Winn shook his head, reconsidering his former thoughts. “Alex, you probably shouldn’t take that bet. J’onn wouldn’t be happy and I have a feeling he is going home with her…or she is taking him home. They have been staring at each other since he fell out of that dimensional hole and landed on top of her.”

“This is Kara, Winn. She requires months of planning before she even approaches a guy about liking him. When it comes to boys, Kara can still be in that junior high mindset.”

Loki watched the two leave, amused as he often was with his brother, and having no doubt Valkyrie would have access to one of these Daxamite ships in the morning. His good humor and boredom ended ten minutes later when a wall exploded in the bar. 

On the other side, two women floated in, Reign and Purity.

The man’s clothes as well as Valkyrie’s were changed in an instant, armored up and prepared for a fight.

A fight they were not ready for, Loki realized. They needed to take the advantage of surprise back from them, control the battle. The two women were making their way towards their table, no doubt recognizing Alex and Winn.

“Loki, we need a moment to prepare. They have us at a disadvantage.” Valkyrie whispered.

The man agreed and Kara Zor El, entered behind the two World Killers.

“I think we should take this outside. Both of you, now. Its time to end this for good.” The blonde told them.

The two World Killers turned and took her in, then gave chase as Kara flew away quickly.

“How in the hell did she get here so fast?” Alex wondered, very worried. The World Killers scared her. Reign was bad enough after what she did to Kara, but Purity had taken all of them down as well. Kara couldn’t take both of them alone. Where the hell was this Thor guy who said he could help her?

“Relax. Valkyrie, whenever you are ready?” Loki asked, grinning and eyes glowing. The woman in the mask looked quite a bit like Hela and that loss still stung his pride. The man was a god. He wouldn’t lose to this so called World Killer upstart, no matter how powerful she supposedly was.

Valkyrie downed her drink, stretching her arms and swiping her blade a few times in the air.

“I’m ready. Alex, if you really want them taken alive, I would suggest you call your sister and his highness because things are about to get bloody.”

Loki’s eyes stopped glowing.

“My distraction is done and Kara has just disappeared to their great confusion. Not very smart, these two. Perhaps they are more of Thor’s sisters?”

Loki, staff in hand with the glowing core of a solid piece of star, tensed, while Valkyrie crouched into a fighting position. A few short moments later the two women flew back in, as Alex contacted J’onn and sent a text to Kara.

Loki sent a blast from his staff towards Purity, the energy knocking her back out of the hole in the wall. Valkyrie attacked. Reign, not suspecting an attack from whoever these two were, swung, catching air as Valkyrie slid low and sliced a tendon in her knee. The woman screamed, when Valkyrie stood behind her and stabbed her second blade into the back of her thigh, thinking if she had just stabbed her in the back through the heart, this would be over, but playing nice. They were guests in this Universe after all.

Reign twisted quickly, too fast for the warrior to see, and struck her in the jaw, sending her flying out the window.

Mon El, moved to assist Loki, before a sonic blast drove him and Imra back, just as it had in the tunnel.

Purity looked at Loki and swung her fist, trying to take his smiling head off. She found nothing but air and felt a blade through her back and out her abdomen.

“As smart as my brother, I see.” the man whispered in her ear from behind.

The two World Killers looked at each other, neither knowing what to do and never having experienced bleeding or any pain before. Reign unleashed her heat vision, causing everyone in the room to duck. Stepping outside for a retreat, the two were struck by lightning bolts sending them to the floor.

Thor stepped inside, lightning rolling around him and eyes lit up, prepared for battle. Kara landed next to him, eyes glowing, unleashing a blast of heat vision at Puritiy’s feet. The World Killer just rolled out of the way, while Reign stood shakily on injured legs, through the barrage of electricity surrounding her.

Reign and Purity launched out the top, leaving the bar quickly,  stunned beyond belief, never having lost a fight to anyone.

Kara started to take off after them until Alex stopped her.

“Not by yourself. Let it go. They are hurt and won’t come back soon. Purity may be dying. She took a blade to back through her abdomen.” Alex added.

Loki shrugged.

“I didn’t attack her in a bar while she was minding her own business and having a splendid time.” the man defended. “She can’t cry about it.”

“That woman, she was hurt but she shouldn’t have been able to fly off that quickly, not with the amount of electricity I hit her with. They are strong, very strong.” Thor noted, not liking this, memories of his sister in the front of his mind.

“And fast.” Valkyrie added, walking back in and rubbing her jaw. Kara noted one of her blades had blood on it. “They are vulnerable to our weapons though. The four of us should have no problem."

The warrior woman looked around at the empty bar.

“Looks like drinks are on the house.”

Kara checked on her sister, making sure she was okay. Alex seemed fine, perhaps excited from what had just happened. The older sister had become very leery of World Killers after the fight Kara and Reign had on Christmas.

She then looked around the bar. Winn was standing, eyes wide at what had just happened very quickly. Mon El and Imra were finally standing up from the floor.

“You two okay?” the Blonde asked. Both of them nodded.

“This is why I want you to go back into cryo sleep. You both could have been killed and whatever these plans for this future battle you have to fight could be lost. We got this.” Kara told them, then stood by her sister while she called J’onn.

Thor checked on his two comrades.

“I see you didn’t leave to find a hotel, brother.”

“And miss the entertainment? I suspected Valkyrie was due to start a bar fight soon. I wasn’t expecting this much fun. My staff had the desired effect and out blades ran through them easily enough. If they come back we will make short work of them.”

“We were supposed to take them alive. You stabbed one through the back?”

“My first priority is to live. You said it yourself, we are not going to overpower them. Perhaps you and your new girlfriend can, but we were not in their league in strength. In blades, we were better. Do not complain about my methods. Do I need to remind you this is not my fight?”

“No, that is no doubt why you drew blood tonight and defended these people. Because this wasn’t your fight, I suppose?”

Loki shrugged his shoulders.  “As I said, I was bored.”

“Lie to yourself all you want, brother. You were a protector tonight, as hard as you try to paint yourself differently. No chance of them coming back?”

Loki grinned. “I would say they have had a definite set back. Enjoy your evening, brother. They know we are here, but not who we are. Tomorrow, we take the hunt to them.”

Thor patted Loki on the shoulder with a huge smile and left him to find Kara, who was by Alex. He had not felt this close to his brother in a very long time. Hela may have destroyed his realm but in a strange way, she gave him back the brother he loved.

Valkyrie wiped her blade off with a towel  from behind the bar and tossed it to the God of Mischief while Alex called for a forensic team to pulls a blood sample of Reign and Purity.

“So that was fun.” Valkyrie mentioned quietly to Alex. “The Reign one struck as hard as Hela but she doesn’t appear to have her recovery powers from our blades. Losing to Hela was tough to take. It had been centuries since I lost a battle. She was the first battle I lost them and the last battle I lost. Winning was a nice change.”

Alex shook her head and took the woman in, now armored and caped as she was when she arrived in this dimension.

“How old are you?”

Valkyrie grinned.

“You are asking the wrong questions. What you should be asking, is how strong am I, how good am I at controlling that strength and how experienced I am...in everything. The answer to all three is very. I am not going to sleep in that office building and have no desire to share a penthouse with Loki. I may be too tempted to kill him. So, are we going to your place? We can check on your sister in the morning and once you see Thor is cooking her breakfast, most likely without a shirt on, we can go to wherever you are keeping the remains of the ships. Shall we?”

Alex had nothing to say, her mouth slightly agape, but followed the woman, regardless. Loki approached a furious Mon El, standing with Winn and Imra. Patting him on the shoulder, he tried his best at comfort.

“Why so sad, Daxamite? You have a beautiful wife to keep you warm tonight. I am the one going to a very nice penthouse tonight, alone. Don’t worry about a thing. My brother is a gentleman. What Valkyrie said is true. I have no doubt he will make her breakfast in the morning. Have a wonderful remainder of the night.”


	3. Making it Rain

 

Maggie Sawyer knocked on the door at 8 AM, hoping Alex was up and not at work, or hoping she was asleep or at work. Honestly, she and no idea what she hoped. 

She also had no idea why she was here. Nothing had changed between the two. She had left town to avoid her, not being able to deal with seeing her all the time and remembering how close they came to sharing a life.

All gone because of one very big difference.

So why was she here? No idea. Work trip and being in town was always a good excuse but why did she need one? 

The answer was simple. She had to see her face.

Knocking hesitantly on the door, her heart began racing when she made out the sound of footsteps from the other side.

Expecting to see Alex, her heart stopped at the sight of another woman, one who was dark and beautiful and appeared amused, wearing one of Alex’s t shirts and holding a bottle of tequila in her right hand.

“Hello. Who are you? Kind of early for visitors, isn’t it?”

“Uh…is…uh…Alex…here?”

Valkyrie smirked at the woman. What little her and Alex had talked the night before, the woman did mention her ex fiancee two bottles into warm up. Valkyrie had a feeling this was her. Not that she would give her the satisfaction of knowing Alex said her name.

“Alex is in the bath. She had a long night. I suppose I should say we had a long night. Who are you?”

“I…never mind, why are their white stripes over your cheeks?”

“Alex wanted to see them on me.”

“Oh…okay, I have to go.”

Valkyrie shook her head, greatly amused at that graceful exit and closed the door, just in time for Alex to limp out of the bedroom, hair wet and clad in a robe.

“Who was that?”

Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders.

“Didn’t leave a name.” the woman told Alex honestly. “Probably lost.” she lied.

“Yeah…this building…anyway, we should get dressed and go to Kara’s so you can give me one of those blades. You might want to think about taking the war paint off.”

Valkyrie pouted.

“I thought you liked them?”

“Last night, yes. Strolling around National City, probably would draw attention.” Alex told her with a wicked grin. Yes, the night before had been rough, Valkyrie was not as good at controlling her strength as she was at handling her alcohol but it had been so worth it. Now she had an indestructible blade about to be in her possession thanks to her sister’s shy nature, making it impossible for her to have had sex with a guy from another dimension that she just me. She was still getting over Mon El. Even last night she had been worried…and asked if he was okay then suggested once again he go back into cryosleep.

No, the woman laughed to herself. Not Kara.

Alex became concerned an hour later when she saw the storm over Kara’s building. The cloud was dark and threatening, rain pouring and thunder rolling across the sky.

Strangely, the storm was literally only over Kara’s building.

“Looks like the God of Thunder is making it rain.” Valkyrie told her, laughing at her suspicions being true.

“Could be some freak weather thing.” Alex mumbled, her dreams of an indestructible blade and her certainty about her sister’s inhibitions being shattered by the second.

Five minutes later, the two were at Kara’s door. Alex hesitantly knocked, heard footsteps, a couple of stumbles and the door unlocked and opened.

Kara was before her, face red, not from embarrassment but from exertion which made no sense to Alex. She was dressed in a short blue silk robe Alex did not even realize she owned and her hair was wild, even frizzy in spots.

“Alex! Valkyrie? Uh…okay, what are you two doing here?”

Alex shook her head, trying to make herself believe what she was seeing.

“Val…Val was looking for Thor and thought he might be here but that’s ridiculous of course because…”

Alex’s rambling when Thor walked out of the bedroom, wearing only a towel.

“Kara, do you have an extra toothbrush or can I use yours…oh…hey Alex, Valkyrie. What brings you two out this early…wait, were you together last night?”

“Kara, Are you aware there is a storm over your apartment building and nowhere else?” Alex asked, avoiding answering that question.

“Oh! Yeah thats probably me…” Thor told her, snapped his fingers and the rain outside stopped. “Got a little carried…uhm…I’ll keep looking for a toothbrush.”

“I think I will help His Blondness.” Valkyrie offered and followed the son of Odin into the bedroom.

Alex stepped inside and closed the door.

“You didn’t.” she whispered.

Kara nodded her head. “I did. I can’t even blame being drunk. We were talking and I was telling him about Myriad and flying Rozz into space and we started talking about who was stronger and then we were naked!” she finished.

“And the next thing you knew you were waking up next to him.” Alex finished, understanding. Thoughts of Sara Lance popped into her head.

“No! We haven’t been to sleep yet! I swear this isn’t a one night stand, Alex. We did it twice last night, twice since dawn and I am pretty sure he wants to keep doing it! So thats like a night, a morning and another night stand, right? Maybe an afternoon added in?”

Alex shook her head then smiled. Her sister did look more relaxed than she had in a while.

“At least it sounds like the two of you talked last night. Not much talking on my end.” the older sister admitted, causing Kara to smile. She could tell last night who her sister would be going home with. Especially after the battle. Violence was always a clincher for Alex, Her and Maggie practically based their relationship on it.

“We did talk…but Alex, it was amazing. His eyes glowed and this lightning started coming off his body but it wasn’t like scary lightning, but more like this warm vibrating, buzz. I knew my eyes were glowing and he wasn’t afraid! He is as strong as I am. We destroyed my bed! Like the legs broke and its just a mattress on the floor! I haven’t been…I didn’t know it could be…even if he could get back to his dimension, I wouldn’t let him. I am keeping him! You know he likes to cuddle? Seriously, did you see the muscles on him?”

“Calm down, Supergirl. We should probably get to the DEO…”

“Hell no.” Kara told her quickly. “I’m taking him on a tour of National City, we are having lunch and coming back here because I am not close to done .National City and the DEO can take care of itself for a day. Tell J’onn I will catch up later. Much later.”

Not much later, Alex was at the DEO, deciding on the best way to get Valkyrie in the warehouses storing the remaining  Daxmite ships. Figuring the best way to do it is assume permission and ask forgiveness later, she grabbed the key cards and left with her new friend.

While this was going on, in a private room in the back, Mon El was pacing, Imra and Brainy watching him closely, wondering how close he was to blowing up.

The man finally stopped moving and turned to the two. A heated discussion followed, and ended when they realized Loki was in the room, leaned against a wall with a wicked grin on his face.

“I am usually the one with dark secrets. I am impressed. I suppose the three of you would rather the DEO and Kara Rogers not find out this information?”

All three stiffened, not having seen the man in the corner, dressed in a solid black suit and hanging out in the shadows, sporting a creepy grin.

Mon El let out a breath and accepted it. He could tell what kind of guy this was immediately after meeting him. The man had no scruples.

“What do you want?” he asked, getting to the point. He had a million things on his mind. This mission that was planned behind his back, Kara, Imra and the storm he saw over Kara’s apartment building when he thought of visiting her early this morning. Remembering that Thor claimed to be some sort of God of Thunder told him what may have been going on and he didn’t need confirmation with his own eyes.

“Billions. Actually I can find all the money I need on my own, but I need a background, one of a reclusive Billionaire who will be buying stock and taking over Edge Industries while the unfortunate Mr. Edge is facing some very serious charges. A man I detest, once told me when I attempted to take over the Earth, that there was no crown, no throne. As loath as I am to admit it now, he was right. Industry rules this planet and one has to be in the game. Your friend with the unfortunate hair can give me everything I need. He is a computer, of a sort, correct? Computers are important to humans, or so I have been told. I have always preferred more elegant sources of information but for simple humans they do have a purpose. While my brother was no doubt entertaining your ex, I was conducting research on this planet. Give me what I want by this afternoon and I promise, your dark little secrets and deceptions will be kept discrete.”

Loki walked out, not waiting for an answer. He knew they would do as he asked. By leaving, he left no room for negotiation.

While Thor took a stroll around the city with Kara Danvers wrapped around him and Alex broke into a warehouse so Valkyrie could steal whatever parts she needed, Bruce Banner was at Winn’s workstation with the man, fixated on another mystery.

The moment of their abrupt entrance into this universe.

“I’m not seeing anything, Dr…”

“Call me Bruce, please.” the man offered. He liked Winn. In the short time he had known him, Banner could tell the kid was bright, and while not in the same league as him or Stark, was incredibly intelligent. Because he was not in the same league as him or Stark also gave him confidence Winn would never  accidentally build a murderbot like he and Tony had once done.

“Okay, Bruce. So uh…why are you looking for radiation signatures of the dimensional rip in other parts of the world if the rip happened in our building?” the man asked, half fascinated and half worried. Bruce Banner did not strike him as a person who did things on a whim.

“The dimensional rift would have been huge. We were next to the entrance point but any lingering effects or an unclosed doorway could have been left open, allowing other things to follow us. If so, whatever or whoever entered, would have most likely arrived in a different place since the rift would have hit them at a different place.”

“And something came through? What?”

Bruce shook his head. “Probably nothing. I just want to make sure. The ship we had been on was well away from us, most likely in the opposite direction of the rift but anything behind us, space debris, space ships…the odds are highly unlikely but I like to be prepared and I also want to make sure the rift is closed, not just here but everywhere.”

Winn was impressed with the man’s thoroughness and not having been party to Thor and Kara’s conversation the night before, had no real idea how he seemingly possessed super strength. Winn decided while he was busy, a casual drop in question might be subtle enough.

Before he had the chance, an alarm sounded along with strobe lights turning.

Bruce nearly panicked.

“This is so not good. I don’t do well with stress. What is going on?”

“An alien has escaped from the cells.” Winn told him, surprisingly cool, making Bruce wonder how many times this happens. The two men ran to the main atrium where armed agents were firing at will in the direction of a very large,seven foot tall, one eyed humanoid with four arms.

“Oh this isn’t good.” Winn whispered and jumped behind a desk to avoid an agent who had been tossed in his general direction. Bruce got on the floor next to him.

“If this happens all the time there has to be a plan, right? How long does it usually take to get this guy back in his cage?”

“Uh…”

Banner was a bit disturbed at the doubt on Winn’s face.

“See, here is the thing. J’onn is with his father somewhere, I have a feeling Kara is still with your friend, the God of Thunder, I saw Alex leaving with her new friend, the really hot warrior woman and no agent has ever actually apprehended this thing. It took, J’onn and Kara to bring him down last time.”

“What about the trio of Superheroes?” the man asked, becoming very worried.

“Kara doesn’t want them around and…its complicated? One of them will stand there with his arms behind his back and not do anything but look condescending. Mon El isn’t as strong as Kara or J’onn and Imra hasn’t really done anything that has given anyone here a lot of confidence in her. We are kind of on our own. He will probably escape the building and Kara can bring him back in as soon as I can get to that station in the middle of the room and call her.”

“The station he just stepped on?” 

Winn’s head popped up next to Bruce and saw that the com station was gone and he hoped Kara had was even awake.

“I could be wrong, but it doesn’t appear he is trying to escape. He is walking this way.” a new voice told them.

Both men stood up, to find Loki leaned up against the console.

“Loki! I never thought I would ever say this. I thought I would tear my own tongue out before saying this but thank God you are here. Do something, Take him down with your stolen chunk of star on a stick or stab him.”

Loki shrugged his shoulders.

“I would love to, but unfortunately I can’t. Oh, the Trio of Superheroes, sort of, left about five minutes ago, most likely to somewhere private, so you are on your own.”

“You won’t help?! Damn, can you make up your mind if you are going to be a dick or not?! I can’t keep up!”

Loki appeared a bit annoyed but smiled regardless.

“As I said, I would love to help but I can’t. I’m not here. I’m at a very nice suite two miles form here.”

Bruce attempted to hit the man in the head, only to find to his great dismay that Loki was not lying. He was simply an illusion, or…whatever it was that Loki did.

“Teleport here!”

“I can’t teleport. What gave you the idea I could teleport?”

“You do it all the time! You did it yesterday!”

Loki grinned, remembering that little trip. Nothing like letting a government organization know that you can be anywhere at anytime.

“That was a simple displacement enchantment. I could explain it to you, but I doubt your mind ground in your human science would understand. He is getting closer and the agents are running out of bullets. I’m not crazy about this either. You know I am not a fan of your idiotic other half but if you want to survive, you are going to have to end this. I’ll stop in later and find out how it all went. I’m thinking brunch right now would be good.”

Loki disappeared.

“God, I hate that guy.” Bruce whispered. Winn and Banner’s eyes both widened when they realized there was no more gunfire in the atrium. They peeked over the desk once more and saw numerous agents lying on the floor. 

None appeared dead, but neither would they be getting up anytime soon. The large monster looked at the two and back to the bodies on the floor. He prepared to grab one, no doubt to finish the job when Banner stepped around and raised his hands.

“Hey, big guy. I realize you are a little disoriented right now, probably angry, rightfully so, but maybe we can talk about this. Can you talk?” he asked, continuing to move towards the creature.

“Of course I can talk.”

“Oh great. He isn’t a rampaging monster. I think thats worse.” Banner mumbled.

“Great. Glad to hear it. Whatever you did to get put in that cell, I am sure we can talk about it. My name is Bruce Banner and I am friends with the man who runs this facility. Maybe if we can all talk about it, no one has to die. I don’t want anyone else hurt and I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

The creature laughed at the small man’s threats.

“Where is Kara Zor El?” he asked.

“Zor El? I hope you are talking about Rogers…damn it…I mean Super…girl, or woman?” he asked Winn.

“Girl.” Winn whispered.

“Really? She is what 26, 27?”

“Its a sore spot, don’t bring it up. Maybe you should run? Or beat him up? Can you? Beat him up? You have like super strength right?”

Banner shook his head. “We can resolve this peacefully. Right…what is your name?”

“I am Xena of…”

The monster stopped speaking when Bruce suddenly laughed and tried to cover it with a fake cough.

“Do you mock my name, human?”

Banner shook his head but couldn’t stop smiling.

“No.” he finally told the man. “ But seriously? Like the Warrior Princess? You are joking right? Wait, thats a thing here right?” he asked, turning back towards Winn who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

“Oh…my apologies. Where I come from…”

Bruce never got to finish his explanation. A fist struck him in the back, throwing him across the floor and over the desk Winn hid behind.

“Dr….Bruce? Are you still alive?” A panicking Winn asked.

Bruce Banner’s eyes opened. Winn’s relief was cut very short when he noted that Banner’s eyes were glowing green and he was smiling. It wasn’t a smile that conveyed humor.

Banner stood up and walked around the desk.

“I gave you a chance. Warrior Princess.” the suddenly very deep voice told the alien, who was now looking worried.

Before Winn’s eyes, Bruce Banner, grew, and grew and grew. He became greener than J’onn, only the pants he had on before, parts of them anyway, remaining.

The Hulk roared, shattering the windows in the large room.

Winn took in the sight with a mixture of awe and fear, as the huge green monster ripped off two of the alien’s four arms. The man struggled to find words to convey his feelings.

“Oh…shit.” he settled for.

 


End file.
